Pesadelo
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: Quando Edward deixa Bella em NM, ela nunca mais consegue ter uma noite tranquila, com o mesmo pesadelo assombrando ela. Que pesadelo seria esse? - Aqui está a minha versão.


Eu sabia, desde o início, que havia algo de errado. Eu não me lembrava de ter ido até a floresta a noite, eu não sabia como eu tinha parado lá.

Olhei para cima, para o céu escuro. Havia sete estrelas – uma evolução, já que nunca conseguimos ver estrelas em Forks -, procurei a lua mas não a vi. Devia ser uma Lua Nova, concluí.

Eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto a floresta poderia ser assustadora ao anoitecer. O silêncio era total, as árvores eram mais escuras e uma aurora gélida e pegajosa lambia a minha pele. Mas eu não sentia medo, só me sentia ansiosa.

E com frio. Por que eu não estava com o meu casaco? A fina malha de algodão não conseguia me aquecer.

Comecei a caminhar depressa pelo labirinto verde escuro, mas eu sabia que era inútil com o meu senso de direção ruim. Além do mais, eu nem sabia aonde me encontrava. Por que Alice ainda não veio me resgatar? Ela já não deveria ter me visto? Apressei o ritmo da caminhada, se tornando quase uma corrida.

O ar entrava com dificuldade nos meus pulmões, fui afundada numa onda de pânico. E se eu nunca sair daqui?

Após um longo período caminhando, eu parei com uma sensação de que já tinha passado pelo mesmo lugar. Olhei em volta e reconheci uma árvore muito peculiar, com o tronco cortado ao meio.

Eu estava andando em círculos.

- Bella? – ouvi o som que mais gostava do mundo.

Por um instante eu paralisei, tomada pela emoção. Logo após virei desesperadamente para a voz e senti todo o pânico indo embora.

Lá estava Edward, meu próprio anjo da guarda, rindo para mim. Não podendo controlar meus próprios pés, fui correndo de braços abertos ao seu encontro. Fechei os olhos e me lancei nos seus braços.

Em seguida eu estava no chão. Estranho, Edward não me segurou?

Levantei, confusa. Olhei ao meu redor e ele não estava mais lá.

- Edward? – chamei, agora desconfiando que ele estava fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira comigo.

Limpei a terra do meu _jeans _e da minha mão. Foi aí que eu notei uma coisa estranha, minha cicatriz gelada não estava mais lá. Aquela cicatriz em formato dos dentes de James que eu tinha adquirido na primavera passada não estava mais lá.

Olhei na outra mão, só por garantir. Nada também.

- Edward? – chamei novamente, mas agora minha voz estava tomada por pavor – Edward!

Comecei a correr para todos os lados, ofegando, obrigando as minhas pernas a se moverem. Finalmente o achei, mas ele estava longe, com as costas viradas para mim.

- Edward! – gritei e gritei novamente, mas ele não virava.

Corri mais rápido, só que a nossa distância não encurtava. Caí algumas vezes, porém não desisti, precisava ver o rosto dele.

- Edward, olhe para mim! – gritei mais alto quando minha queda foi maior.

Dessa vez ele se virou, mas algo estava muito estranho. Eu não consegui ver seu rosto, ele estava nublado. De repente, eu não consegui nem mesmo me lembrar de seu rosto. Arfei.

- Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido, lembra? – falou. Mas também havia algo errado naquela voz, não parecia real, parecia uma lembrança, uma memória muito fraca.

E então, de um jeito impossível de descrever, ele começou a desaparecer. Primeiro as pernas, depois o corpo e os braços. Eu ainda não conseguia enxergar seu rosto, mas eu tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo para mim.

- Não! – gritei – Não, por favor, Edward! Não vá!

- Desculpe, Bella – a mesma lembrança falou.

Ele desapareceu.

Continuei olhando para o lugar onde ele estava, com os olhos arregalados. Volte!, eu queria gritar. Apertei o punhado de terra na minha mão; eu queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não saiam, só deixavam minha visão um pouco embaçada.

Procurei-o ao meu redor, foi só aí que eu percebia que a floresta também estava desaparecendo.

- O quê? – ofeguei.

O chão estava desaparecendo, não havia mais estrelas no céu e minha mão estava vazia.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e eu estava ajoelhada na escuridão. Eu me sentia anestesiada, não havia cheiro, nem tato, nada para ver.

Mas eu podia falar e ouvir também, percebi após que escutei meu grito de horror.

Fechei meus olhos – não fazia nenhuma diferença – e um monte de imagens se passaram como um _flash_ na minha cabeça: A primeira vez que eu vi os Cullen, o olhar hostil de Edward, o riso dele, seu sorriso torto, seu olhar caloroso.

Essas imagens eram lindas, totalmente agradáveis de se lembrar. Depois vieram as mais fortes: a clareira, o primeiro beijo, a noite em que eu vi que ele tinha passado comigo, ele tocando a minha canção de ninar, ele me pegando nos seus braços, nós dois dançando num baile no colégio. Todas essas imagens marcavam o momento mais perfeito da minha vida, então por que causavam tanta dor?

Depois, houve as insuportáveis, as que fizerem meu coração quase explodir: o beijo de despedida antes de Alice e Jasper me levaram para Phoenix, seu rosto morto e sem emoção, seu choro sem lágrimas ao me ver quase morta, seu rosto de pedra depois que Jasper me atacara, sua indiferença a mim nos dias que sucederam o aniversário.

E aquela que eu mais temia: ele indo embora.

Eu gritei e coloquei a mão no meu coração, que batia loucamente nas minhas costelas. Por que o _meu _cérebro, o _meu _inconsciente tinha que fazer isso _comigo_?

- Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido – essa fala ecoava nos meus pensamentos.

- Não! – tentei gritar, mas minha voz não passava de um sussurro – Não.

- Eu não quero que você vá comigo, Bella – repetia a voz – Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

- Não! – gritei e abri os olhos.

Eu estava no meu quarto.

**N/A: **Bem podrezinho né? Eu fiz quando tava entediada. Bella (L)


End file.
